


Stay

by malu (orphan_account)



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different couples, same question: Should I stay or should I go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sebastian & Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> **Never happened, just playing!**  
>  All mistakes are mine and only mine.  
> Sorry about changing the rating so late, that should have happened much sooner.

Sebastian leans back against the headboard exhausted and spent. The ruffled head next to him disentangles from the sheets and looks up to him, smiling broadly. “Didn’t know you’re a world champion in this discipline as well.” 

“I’m not exactly advertising it,” Sebastian deadpans, watching the other get up and collect his clothes. “You don’t have to leave,” he adds with a shrug. 

Dan pulls up his jeans and slips into his polo. “It’s okay.” Dan gives him a small smile. “Better get to sleep now.” Sebastian watches Dan exit and hearing the door close, he sighs. _Mark always stayed._


	2. Kimi & Fernando

“Remember when we still had separate hotel rooms?”

Kimi smiles wryly. “Yeah, you’d leave in the morning to make your bed look used. Pretty hilarious.”

“I’m so glad we’re past that.” Fernando raises his head and kisses the Finn. “I love you, Kimi.”

“And I love you. And now I need to sleep, apparently I am very old.” Kimi yawns expressively.

“Sleep then. And stop listening to the kids.” Fernando chuckles and relaxes into Kimi’s touch when the Finn buries his head in the crook of Fernando’s neck and wraps his arms around his chest.

“I’m so glad you’re staying.”


	3. Jorge & Valentino

“Maybe you… could… stay?” Valentino’s voice is insecure and very quiet. Jorge stops buttoning his jeans and turns around, watching the Italian sit on the bed, face blushed, faltering hand patting the pillow next to him. Jorge slowly processes what Vale just asked. It would take their entire business in a new direction. After all, there is a huge difference between casual fucking and waking up tangled in the same sheets. They don’t cuddle, never did. Then his eyes lock with Valentino’s and it is too late.

Jorge’s jeans drop back to the floor. “I just hope you don’t snore.”


	4. Dani & Marc

Dani closes his shirt and gets up. He beat him on track again. Don’t worry, was close, he had said. Dani does not want his pity. This is what he wants and needs, seeing the kid on his knees for him, eager to please him. It’s not winning the race but it’s pretty damn close, the ecstasy he feels when he gets to do this. Dani finds cruel pleasure from the glance of hurt in Marc’s eyes when he walks away like this, no hugs, no kisses, no unnecessary words, knowing that there’s something Marc wants desperately and cannot have.


	5. Nico R. & Lewis

Nico finds himself holding a sobbing Lewis once again. Mumbling comforting words, he searches his memory for a reasonable woman he could set his friend up with but that is a lost cause. Lewis wants Nicole despite the torments she causes and Nico will pick up the pieces. With a brief sigh, he hands a Kleenex to the heap of sorrow in his lap. “Want to crash in my room tonight?” He offers reluctantly.

“Mhm. Thanks.” Lewis hugs him tightly and is now crying on his shoulder. Nico pats his back and sighs again. This will be a long night.


	6. Nico H. & Sergio

“Would you?”   
“What?” Nico gives his teammate a puzzled look.  
“Fuck me if you had to?” Nico stares at Sergio, hoping this is some joke. The Mexican looks at him completely serious.  
“Like Aliens made us do it?” Nico asks hesitantly.   
“Mhm. Or as in Bernie made us.” Sergio turns to him quickly and kisses him. On the lips, with tongue and everything. Panic rises and after the initial shock has passed, Nico pushes him back. “I think I should leave,” he says, voice trembling.  
“Really? Because this,” Sergio’s hand presses against Nico’s hardening cock, “implies you’d like to stay.”


	7. Jean-Eric & Daniil

Jean-Eric is surprised when Daniil wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer. Cuddling has never been on Dan’s agenda. “You smell good.” The young Russian plants kisses on Jean-Eric’s throat, making him shiver from head to toe. “Is it okay if I stay?” Jean-Eric’s eyes fly open.

“Here?”

“It’s okay if you don’t… I understand.”

Jean-Eric sees disappointment in Daniil’s eyes and he hurries to speak up, “No, don’t leave. I would love you to stay here.” Jean-Eric smiles at the young driver and caresses his cheek. Maybe he will not miss Dan that much after all.


	8. Max & Jules

“Get out!” Max shoves him hard and Jules stumbles back.  
“Listen, I’m so-“  
“Didn’t you hear me? Fuck off.” Max opens the door, pointing to the hallway and with a sigh, Jules walks out.  
Max slams the door closed behind the French and throws himself onto the bed, bitter tears of rage on his cheeks. How did he ever trust that idiot? How did he fall for his lies? Teary eyes spot the phone and once again he looks at _it_ , looks at a picture of Jules kissing Romain and with a desperate sob he throws it against the wall.


	9. Valtteri & Felipe

„Felipe?“ Valtteri pokes the older man spread out over his bed. Maybe it is because he is so tiny, but the Brazilian does not cope with alcohol well, Valtteri ponders. It is late, so with a shrug the Finn decides to squeeze himself next to the other. He carelessly sheds his pants and fits himself onto the mattress. They’re both adults, no problem sharing a bed, right? But then an arm reaches around his waist and he feels Felipe cuddle up against him. “I love you Rob.” _Oh…_ Valtteri blushes and it takes a long time before he falls asleep.


	10. Jenson & Kevin

“So, do you do this with all the Rookies?” Kevin’s fingers trail small circles on Jenson’s chest and he does his best to hide the insecurity in his voice.

“Nah, only the cheeky ones who steal my cake.” Jenson rolls over him with a chuckle and holds Kevin’s arms down on the mattress, his soft smile right in front of Kevin’s face now and his blue eyes make the Dane shiver. “So, ready for round two or do you want to leave?”

“That was my cake, I won today,” Kevin says breathlessly, “And there is no way I am leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owed Jenson a fluffy one. Very fluffy. Sorry.


	11. Adrian & Esteban

Esteban enjoys Adrian’s company. Against all rumours he heard, the German is actually quite relaxed. He remembers feeling intimidated during their first meetings and the distant memory makes him chuckle. They’d had a rocky start, but luckily things improved. Their Mario Kart duels had helped a great deal. Maybe it also helped that he let the older man win. Esteban chuckles softly. “What?” A sleepy voice mumbles next to him.   
“Nothing.” Esteban suppresses another laugh.  
“Can you turn off the light?”  
“Sure.” Esteban reaches to the lamp and cuddles up against the taller man. Really nothing to be scared of.


	12. Pastor & Romain

"Why did you send Max the picture?" Romain glares at Pastor.  
“Because it’s fun.” Pastor shrugs and gives him an icy smile.  
“It’s fun to hurt other peoples' feelings?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“Are you jealous?”  
“Of the Ferrari-fanboy?”  
“Of Jules. Who is handsome and likeable by the way.”  
“If he is so great, why are you here?”  
That is the question… why does he come back to Pastor, time after time? Romain shrugs.  
“You know what? I am sick to be your consolation trophy. Just fuck off... And Romain, you kissed Jules, so don’t you tell me anything about hurting other people!”


	13. Marcus & Kamui

“Do you think we are the only ones who do this?” Marcus cuddles up against the Japanese driver lying next to him, pulling the blanket over them.  
“Why does it matter?” Kamui looks at him through sleepy eyes, smiling softly, a finger tracing gently over the Swede’s jawline.  
“I’m just curious.” Marcus leans into the other man's touch and shuffles on the bed, pressing their chests flush against each other, his head nuzzling at Kamui’s shoulder.  
“Okay… no, we are not.” Kamui is speaking into Marcus’s hair now.  
“Sure?”  
“Yes. If you ever share a wall with Alonso you’ll hear.”


End file.
